Where You Belong
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: The second curse is lifted and Regina is reunited with the Daughter she gave up for adoption. After moving in Danielle is trying to adjust to family life. Will she find love along the way? Rated M. Basic fluff, May include angst in later chapters. Outlawqueen AU.
1. A new Begining

**Hello fangirls & fanboys. I can't stop writing lately! The creativity seems to just flow:) This story is one of the many I've been excited to share with you guys! After the second curse is lifted Regina finds her (And Daniel's) Daughter. This story will follow their relationship. The success of this fic will be based in the feedback I receive:) So enjoy! And maybe leave a review?xox**

"This is your room, You can decorate it how you like. Just let me know and we can go shopping tomorrow after school." Regina smiled down at her daughter, What a foreign word that was for her. Her head was still spinning but nevertheless she was happy.

"I don't have to stay here y'know? I don't wanna cause trouble." The girl said, Bowing her head while she bit her bottom lip uncertainly.

"You belong here." Regina said taking the girl in her arms breifly. She'd noticed that Danielle seemed rather quiet, Uncomfortably so and all she wanted was to make her feel welcome.

"You have a family. A really great one, I just don't wanna ruin that." The brunnette teen sighed as she relaxed in her Mother's embrace, She didn't have a bad childhood; But it wasn't great either.

She was different, An outsider and nobody before now had tried to make her feel any differently.

"Enough." Regina interrupted firmly, She grabbed the girl by the chin and smiled.

"You're as much a part of this family as anyone else. I just wish I'd known sooner." Regina didn't regret her sorrow tone, She'd often wondered about her Daughter. Who she ended up with, What kind of life she was living. A mixture of shock and happiness took over the day Emma knocked on her door, Teenager in tow. She'd plonked herself down on Regina's sofa and spilled the beans.

Their relationship was tense at first, Regina explained why she had given her Daughter up. As Emma had done with Henry, She was giving Danielle her best chance. She was 18 and entirely unready to be a Mother, Danielle seemed to understand that, But she still felt like an outcast.

"It's okay." Regina knew that their situation was anything but okay, Still she admired her Daughters strong will. Over the few months their relationship had blossomed and Regina hoped their bond would grow stronger the more time they spent together.

"Why don't you unpack and I'll give you a call when dinner's ready?" Regina suggested.

"Okay. Sure."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Danielle sat around the dinner table with her new family, Feeling slightly uncomfortable as they laughed and joked. She had never been in such a loving environment before, She had a lot to get used to and she feared she may never.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Henry asked over a mouthful of lasagne, Immediatly regretting the decision when he clocked his Mother's glare.

"Not really." Danielle murmured, pushing the food round her plate but making no actual attempt to eat it.

"C'mon, it ain't so bad. Everybody's pretty cool." Henry smiled, A few years ago it was him and his Mother. Now he had Robin, Roland and Danielle and suddenly he felt his family was complete.

"It just sucks being the new kid." Danielle pointed out, She had never played a different role. She was always the new kid, Never quite fitting in where others did. When she'd first arrived at Storybrooke she lived at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, Observing and over analysing everyone. That was before Emma showed up and put an end to her loneliness. She couldn't hate the blonde but she couldn't bring herself to be grateful, It was just another chance for her to screw up.

"You have more family than you know Danielle, Everyone will look out for you." Robin said a small smile gracing his lips. He didn't want to push the girl, He wanted her to like him of her own accord. He knew just how delicate her situation was and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"I guess." Danielle finished, Only swallowing a mouthful of food when she noticed her Mother's concerned stare.

#

"Can you tell me about my dad?" Danielle asked cautiously.

"What would you like to know?" Regina sat on her Daughter's bed with a smile, She had mourned the loss of her first love and always kept him in her heart, Looking at her Daughter she realised that she wasn't the only one who lost him.

"Whatever you're comfortable sharing." The teen sighed tiredly but kept her focus on Regina, Her smile never dropping.

"Well I met him when I was 16, He worked as a stablehand for my father, Our love for horses brought us together. You look just like him you know, You have his eyes." Regina smiled brightly when she looked into her Daughter's icy blue pools, It reminded her of a time when everything was simple.

Danielle responded by holding her Mother's hands in hers, Her attention never once failing.

"He was kind and selfless and full of love. I dated him for two years before you came along."

"Then he died." Danielle said solemnly she saw the glint in her Mother's eyes vanish, The caramel orbs now getting darker with each passing second.

"Yes." Regina whispered feeling the familiar ache squeeze in her chest. It was painful to talk about such things but she imagined it would also be painful not knowing where you come from. She owed her Daughter that much.

"He loved you so much. When we found out I was pregnant I'd never seen him happier. He wanted you, I wanted you." Regina finished tenderly, Holding her Daughter once more with love. Regina couldn't regret the decisions she'd made back then, It was to ensure her child's safety. What she did regret however was the pain that her Daughter had experienced while growing up and she would spend every waking moment trying to erase that.


	2. Playing with fire

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2. I just wanted to say a few things, The chapter sizes aren't the best but I promise by chapter 3 you'll be getting a lot more. Finding time to write is hard as my motivation is pretty low right now, I also appologise for any mistakes as I do not have a beta. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it, Please review? Xox**

 **KatDee:** _Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, I also love Motherley Regina which is why I can promise there will be lots of family fluff to look forward to! I hope you enjoy this chapter:)xoxo_

Danielle skulked through the halls of Storybrooke High School uninterestedly, Scuffing her shoes against the floor as she walked. Her day had actually gone pretty well. It was a bit of a let down when she discovered Snow was her tutor but she'd managed to stay out of trouble and keep a lid on her rebellious streak.

She threw her supplies into her assigned locker with a huff, Praying her Mother would come pick her up soon.

"Hey beautiful!" She heard from behind her, She whipped her head towards the source of the noise and rolled her eyes.

"You talkin to me?" She asked bluntly giving the boy a quick once over. Not bad she thought. The boy was 6 foot with a mop of brown hair and eyes to match, He wore skinny jeans with black high tops and a simple white T-Shirt. Normally she'd give everyone the benefit of the doubt but she knew those types of guys, The ones who had whoever they wanted and hopped from girl to girl leaving heartbreak behind. She was no fool.

"I don't see any other pretty girls here." The Boy said with a smirk as he approached her, His brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

Danielle threw her head back in laughter.

"What? You don't like that one?" He asked her, Taking another small step towards her until he was practically breathing her air.

"You're telling me you actually pick up girls that way?" Danielle asked between sniggers, She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the close proximity but refused to let him know that.

"Sometimes." The boy flashed a smirk again giving her a better look at his dimples.

"Well it won't work on me pretty boy." Danielle sneered. Slamming her locker shut abruptly, Taking pride in the fact that it made him jump.

The boy didn't bother to reply, He just continued his journey towards her slowly, As he stepped forward she attempted to put distance between them, Sighing internally when her back hit the Lockers, trapping her.

His face was a breath away from hers as he watched her intently, His eyes shining with the same amusement from before and something else.

"Really?" He asked smugly when he noticed her sharp intakes of air.

"You're playing with fire." Danielle spat, Never once breaking eye contact. Something about him made her uncomfortable, She wasn't quiet sure what it was but she didn't plan on sticking around.

"We'll see." The boy said, Slowly walking away from the brunnette.

"The name's Mason Scarlett." With that he was gone, Strolling down the halls like he owned the frickin school.

Danielle finally gave herself a chance to breathe, His prescence had rattled her and she wasn't happy, She needed to pull herself together.

#

"Good first day?" Regina asked when her Daughter hopped into the passenger seat of her Mercedes, Robin had taken Henry and Roland home, Allowing Regina some bonding time with Danielle.

"I held it together." The teen replied, Relaxing into the leather seat as she clipped the seatbelt in.

"Did you meet anyone?" Regina asked with interest, She so badly wanted Danielle to fit in. It was inevitable that Snow's optimism had rubbed off on her.

"Nah not really, Although some fuckwit in the hallway was flirting with me." Danielle's tone was one of disgust, It suprised her slightly as she was never one to judge a book by it's cover, Something about Mason rattled her.

"Language." Regina warned as she pulled out of the parking lot skilfully.

"What was his name?"

"Mason Scarlett." No sooner had the words left Danielle's mouth had a frown formed on her Mother's.

"Oh." Was all she gave her Daughter in reply as they headed towards town, Both eager to spend some time together.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"What about this one?" Regina asked with a smile, Holding up a simple black dress.

"No offence Mom but I'm not exactly a dress wearing kinda girl." The teen stated Pointing out her skinny jeans and converse with a laugh, Stopping abruptly when she saw her Mother's intense stare.

"What?" Danielle asked as they made their way to the changing rooms.

"You called me Mom." Regina whispered and she was right. Danielle had never called her Mom before, It was always Regina. She felt a surge of warmth in her chest when she saw her Mother's eyes well up. She kissed her cheek softly and took the dress.

"Okay I'll try it on for you." The teen threw Regina a wink before disappearing behind the black curtains to change.

"So." Regina drawled. Trying to find an appropriate way to ask her Daughter what she wanted.

"Why don't you tell me what happened with Mason?" Regina tried to sound light hearted but truth be told she was worried. She knew exactly what Mason Scarlett was like and she did not take pleasure in the thought of him flirting with her Daughter.

"Oh that. Yea he was just being pushy." Danielle laughed, Remembering his pathetic attempt to chat her up.

"So, Nothing is happening there?" Regina continued to sort through the pile of clothes they already had while she waited for her Daughter to finish changing.

"You're kidding me right?" Danielle scoffed as she threw the curtains aside, Strutting out to show her Mother the dress.

"It's my first day and he was hitting on me. If that doesn't say creep I don't know what will." The teen began fiddling with the zipper at the back of her dress, Ensuring it was fastened properly.

Regina looked on at her daughter in awe, She looked absolutley beautiful. Her waist length brown hair hung over her shoulders in loose curls. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, Regina had already made her mind up, They were leaving with that dress.

"You look beautiful."

"Before today I never saw myself in a dress." Then teen murmured, Staring at herself in the mirror.

"Technically you're a princess and all princesses need at least one dress." A few moments later they left the store in a fit of laughter and for once Danielle didn't feel so alone.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

The pair had decided that Danielle's room was to be decorated by magic, Less mess Regina claimed.

In a second flat the room was transformed from it's airy white to a deep maroon and Danielle was in love.

"It looks amazing. Thanks mom." She have Regina a brief hug before she began packing her things away, She wanted to make their house a home.

The two turned when they heard a small knock and the pitter patter of small feet. Danielle rose to open the door, A huge smile spread across her face in knowledge of who it was.

"Hey sissy." Roland said shyly a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Hey Roly Poly." The teen replied lovingly, Scooping him up and resting him on her hip.

Regina watched their interaction with a smile on her face and warmth in her chest. When Danielle first started to visit it was Roland who fell for her instantly, Ecstatic about the prospect of having a sister.

"Daddy says it's bath time." The boy said with a huff, His curls bouncing slightly as he wriggled in his sisters hold.

"Uh huh." Danielle said knowingly, Waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"Will you play duckies with me?" The child asked quietly, his head falling into the crook of Danielle's neck as he looked up at her with big muddy eyes.

"Of course I will buddy." Roland squeeled loudly when he heard his Sister's answer and wiggled to get back down on the floor.

Once there he ran off in the direction of the bathroom leaving Danielle to follow.

#

Regina climbed into bed next to her soulmate and snuggled into him shamelessly.

"Milady." Robin greeted, Wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and inhaled the scent of her hair. Apples. What else?

"Our family is finally complete" She said softly, The smell of forest already invading her senses and making her sleepy.

"It sure is." Robin placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, Trading whispered I love you's they both fell asleep.


	3. Foreign

**Sorry this one's so late. It would mean a lot if you could review? Lemme know what you guys think :) xoxo**

It had been two weeks since Danielle's first day at Storybrooke High and she still couldn't shake Mason off.

His attempts only became more frequent and definitely more annoying. Turns out they shared a homeroom and no matter how much Danielle begged Snow refused to change the seating plan.

"Your homework this week is a biggie." Snow said as she paced the room.

"I will be putting you into pairs. Together you will create something. The only rule is it must be meaningful." Danielle rolled her eyes at Snow's wishful thinking, Nobody in that entire school was capable of creating something even remotely meaningful.

"Violet and Gretel. You two will be working together."

Danielle tapped her pen against the table impatiently, They had 5 minutes left and Snow had a way of making it seem like forever.

"Jonathan and Anna."

The Brunnete looked out of the window, She watched the birds flit about the tree beside the window and smiled. It must be nice to be so free.

"Danielle and Mason." Danielle nearly fell out of her chair. What the fuck?! The alarm bells started ringing in her head as the news sank in.

"Are you kidding me?" The teen squeeled, Throwing her books back into her bag.

"No I'm sorry. You will be Working with Mason for this project." Wasn't there supposed to be perks of having family in school? Danielle was sorely dissapointment.

"C'mon Aunt Snow! You know..."

"No. The pairs are final." The petite brunnette interupted firmly, As soon as the bell rang Danielle grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom as fast as she could.

#

"Hey wait up." The boy shouted as he ran down the steps at the front of the building.

He grabbed Danielle's arm and brought her to a halt.

"What do you want?" The girl spat, Praying to whatever god that her Mother would hurry up.

"To talk." He said simply with a smile. He was invading her space again and it made her dizzy.

"Then talk."

"I was thinking I could swing on Saturday so we can come up with some ideas for this project." The boy ran his hand through his hair as he spoke, He looked pretty nervous himself.

"Fine. But no more bullshit. You use my name, Not beautiful or hot stuff or anything else you can come up with. We do the assignment and that's it." Danielle stated, She hated his attitude and his eat shit grin. But more than that she hated Snow White for putting her in this situation.

"Ok. I promise." He sounded honest enough but if there was one thing Danielle had learned is Everybody Lies. She wanted the project over and done with so she could keep him at arms length.

"Then we're good." He took another step towards her so they were breathing the same air and the dizziness Danielle had felt earlier increased tenfold.

"That's all I want." The brunnette finally had the courage to look Into his eyes and what she saw shocked her, Pure sincerity.

So then why did she want him to come closer? Why if even for a split second did she wonder what it would be like to kiss him?

She was pulled roughly from her thoughts by a car horn, The pair sprang apart when they noticed who it was that had disrupted their conversation.

"Everything okay here?" Regina asked with a cocked eyebrow, The windows to her Mercedes rolled fully down. The look of suspicion on her face was ruthless and Danielle wanted to shut down her assumptions.

"Yeah." Danielle said quietly.

"Everything is fine." She gave the boy a brief look before hopping into the car, Avoiding her Mother's stare as she fixed her seatbelt.

"See you later." The teen mumbled before they drove off, She ignored the obvious curiosity in her Mother's eyes and concentrated on the warm buzz she felt circulating her body. It was foreign to her and naturally she felt some anxiety at such a new feeling.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Regina asked cautiously, Her eyes scanning the road infront of them as she drove.

"Mason wants to swing by on Saturday, Snow paired us together for a stupid art project." Danielle said flatly, Twirling the ends of her hair as she waited for her Mother's reaction.

"That's fine, Just keep the noise to a minimum Dear." Regina warned as they pulled into their driveway.

"Sure." Danielle's reply was quiet as she climbed out of the car and walked Into the house without saying another word.

Regina was worried about her Daughter's silence, Usually she was so lively if not a bit sarcastic. She wondered just what she'd interupted when she picked Danielle up.

#

"She was so quiet." Regina told Robin as she put the lasagne in the oven.

"She's probably just tired, All teenagers are." Robin pointed out before tipping his beer back.

"No. I interupted something I know it." Regina mumbled more to herself than her soulmate.

"Like what?"

"You didn't see how they looked at each other. Something is definitely going on." Regina sighed as she embraced Robin, She felt safe and loved. Something she'd wanted her entire life.

"I hope for Mason's sake it's just a friendship." Robin told her through gritted teeth. Regina laughed at his childishness, Although she secretly loved that Robin treated her like his own. Her father was gone and she needed someone to look out for her. Regina knew that Robin would be that person.

"She's a smart girl, I just don't want her to get hurt." Regina sighed, Leaning her head into the crook of Robin's shoulder.

"She has a huge family to look after her. She'll be okay." Robin reassured, Keeping his grip around Regina tight but not suffocating.

#

Danielle walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Watcha playin?" She asked Henry.

"Mario. Wanna match?" Henry asked his sister over a mouthful of popcorn.

"Sure, Tag me in." The teen said, Grabbing the controller as she kicked her shoes off.

"How was school?" Henry asked, His focus soley on the game in front of him, Danielle figured he was just trying to fill the silence.

"Sucks. How about you?"

"Pretty good, You're ok with me and Violet right?" Henry and Violet had formed somewhat of a relationship and despite the fact that Violet was her newest friend Danielle had no problem with her dating Henry. They were actually pretty cute.

"Of course, Violets cool." Danielle said before she swerved to avoid a shell coming her way. They sat in silence for a while, Taking comfort in the background noise of the game.

"Hey Danielle." Henry whispered, His eyes never leaving the screen but his tone serious.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy you're here." He finished flashing her a quick smile before returning his focus back to the TV screen.

"I'm happy I'm here too Henry." The teen sighed, Remembering a time when all she wanted was her Mother, The nights she'd spent awake wondering why her parents had given her up and where in the world they would be. She was finally home.


	4. Incomplete

**Sorry for the delay guys, Life gets in the way y'know? Here's the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it xox**

 _ **Hevelinchris:**_ _Thanks so much for your reviews! I think you'll like this next chapter as much as I liked writing it :) xo_

Danielle Mills sat on her bed surrounded by scattered pieces of paper. She analysed every one meticulously, Looking at the works of art she still had to complete. The irony of the situation almost made her want to laugh out loud.

Of all the years she had felt incomplete she finally had a Mother, A family that cared for her and she still felt out of place. Her head was a war zone as she contemplated her new situation. Her Father was gone, Had been for a while and now she had a chance to bond with Robin and she felt herself holding back for unknown reasons.

She picked up her pencil and began to add shading to her masterpiece, Channeling all her negative energy as she did. Danielle had discovered at a young age that drawing was a way for her to de stress, To work through her problems calmly.

She recalled the many times as a child her "Father" would come home drunk after a night at the tavern, She remembered the cries of her foster Mother as she tried to pull herself together. She was relied on heavily as a child and Danielle finally understood why she'd always been so independent.

She sat back with a satisfied smirk when she saw the final result, A wolf stood proudly on the page, Howling at the full moon above. She ran her fingers over the page gently and as she did she felt the silkyness of the beasts fur, The depth In it's eyes as it wandered the woods alone.

Danielle was shocked out of her imagination when she heard a small bang against her window, Rising carefully she approached the window with determination and pulled the curtains back swiftly.

"What the..." She mumbled to herself as she looked down and locked eyes with the Brown haired boy who had quickly become a huge pain in her ass.

"Hi." He shouted up with a smile, He stood in her backyard with a handful of pebbles, Danielle was seemingly shocked and had apparently forgotten how to talk.

"You wanna open the door?" He asked, Silence followed soon after as the girl was still speechless.

"I could always climb up if you want?" He teased the Brunnette as he strolled over to Regina's prized apple tree.

"Chill Romeo. I'm on my way down." The teen said with a roll of her eyes, Finally coming to her senses.

"I'll be waiting." Mason finished with a wink.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Do I have to say open door policy?" Regina asked her daughter sternly.

"C'mon mom, ew." Danielle squeeled, Her cheeks donning a nice shade of pink while she did.

"Well Robin will be pleased to hear that, He cares about you a lot." Regina told her softly, She knew it would take time for Danielle to let him in and so did Robin. They'd both agreed that pushing the girl would only cause more harm, Regina had faith that one day Danielle would let Robin in just as she'd let her in.

"I know." Danielle agreed, Grabbing two glasses of lemonade. She kissed her Mother's cheek quickly before making her way upstairs.

Danielle ran up the stairs and kicked her door open, Making the boy jump from his space on the bed and drop what he was inspecting. The girl placed the two glasses on her desk swiftly and scooped the page up in protest.

"What the hell man. Why're you going through my stuff?" She exclaimed as she hurriedly packed away her art supplies and hid them safely in her wardrobe.

"It was just there. I didn't mean to upset you." Mason stuttered awkwardly, He ran his hands through his hair as he waited for a reply.

"I'm sorry okay? They're important to me." The Brunnete told him softly, A small smile worming it's way onto her face when she thought about how peaceful it made her feel.

"I thought I was good. But Danny, They're seriously amazing. People need to see them." Mason flashed a megawatt smile the girl's way as he spoke. His eyes shining with awe.

"Did you just call me Danny?" She asked him with a grimace, Taking a seat opposite him at the top of her bed. The two swayed as the mattress adapted to the added weight.

"Really?! That's what you get from what I just said?" The teen threw his hands in the air dramatically before leaning forward.

"You're really talented. Those drawings are by far the best I've ever seen. They're almost as beautiful as you." His words were ones of sincerity and almost had Danielle melting in the palm of his hands until she realised the cheesyness of the situation.

"You're really Laying it on thick aren't ya?" The girl laughed as she spoke and found that for the first time in a long while she was actually happy.

"C'mon! You have to draw something for this project!" Danielle almost lost her composure when the boy opposite her squeeled, She knew he was trying to be sweet but the whole thing was just hilarious.

"I don't know." Danielle said unconvincingly, Her art was everything to her and she wasn't sure she was ready to let others see it.

"I guess I'll just have to tickle you until you say yes." Mason told her, A cheeky grin on his face. He launched forward and attacked the girl, Pinning her down and assaulting her sides until she could barely breathe.

"Stop!" The girl squeeled and immediately regretted how embarrassing she sounded, His grip was solid and no matter how much she wiggled she couldn't get herself out if it.

"Say you'll do it and I'll stop" Mason told her, His own laughter floating about the mansion.

"Fine... Okay. Fine. I'll do it." Danielle screamed, Gripping his arms and stopping his relentless attack on her. She took a few moments to gain her breath back until she realised how close they where.

He was practically laying on top of her and she felt the all too familiar dizziness that he caused take over her mind, She didn't say anything. Couldn't really. Her heart was racing ridiculously fast and she was sure he could see it beating out of her chest.

She felt raw and exposed, More vulnerable than she had ever been when he looked down at her, His brown eyes invading hers. Most probably analysing her as she was him. She felt like they'd been laying there for hours, Staring at each other. The house was unusually quiet but Danielle wasn't complaining.

Mason was the first to move, Freeing one of his hands from her grip as using it to brush her hair out of her face, Smiling as he did.

He didn't say anything but his eyes shined with a thousand promises as he began to lean forward. Danielle's heart was going crazy, Her senses were kicked into overdrive as she realised what he was about to do.

For a split second she forgot everything she had ever learned, Shut down any defence mechanism she had ever perfected and for once in her life, Let someone in. Even if she had no idea why.

His lips brushed against hers softly and she sighed. She had never had such a intimate experience before, Emotions to her were weakness and she always tried her best to stay away from them. So why was she breaking all her rules for some guy she'd met only a few weeks ago?

They lay together for a few more seconds before Danielle heard a giggle coming from her doorway, With haste she pushed the boy away and untangled herself from him before crouching to face her younger brother.

"Hey Roly poly." She said with a big smile, Gathering the little boy in her arms.

"What's up little man?" She asked him with interest, Willing to do anything to distract her from that oh so tender moment that somehow ripped her apart.

"Daddy said I couldn't come up here. But I thought if I was weally quiet I could stay in here with you." The boy told her as he rested his head on her shoulder. He flew his chubby arms around her neck and cuddled her tightly.

"Ofcourse you can stay here buddy." Danielle kissed his forehead before placing him back down and taking his hand.

"Mason this is my little brother Roland, Roland this is my friend from school Mason." She introduced the two and took a seat on her bed whilst Roland got to know the boy.

"Hi." The toddler said shyly, His big brown eyes peeking out from beneath his curls as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Hi Roland. Do you like dinosaurs?" Mason asked him, The boy squeeled in excitement sending another wave of laughter through the room.

"How about we draw one? Would you like that?" Roland scrambled up onto the bed in a hurry and grabbed some paper from In front of him, Gripping a crayon in his hand he began to scribble across the page, Giving the teenagers a running commentary as he did so.

Danielle was so focused on her little brother she barely caught Mason's intense state.

#

"Mommy look what I drawed." Roland shouted proudly as he skidded into the kitchen in his Spider-Man socks.

"It's drew baby." Regina corrected him kindly and continued "It's amazing, How about we put it on the fridge?" Regina asked her son as she scooped him up, Peppering his face with kisses. Making him giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay mama."

"Put it here." Roland squeeled, Watching his mother place it under two magnets. Roland was extremely happy that tony the T-Rex was on the fridge for everybody to see.

"Sissy's special friend helped me."

"Special huh?" Regina muttered to herself as she rocked her son, One of her hands running through his unruly curls.

"Uh huh. Super special." The boy told her a matter of factly, Laying his head on Regina's chest while he looked her in the eyes. Roland's eyes were lighter than Regina's, Only by a shade but somehow it made him look even more adorable.

"I love you mama." The boy whispered, His hand playing with Regina's hair, Twirling it about his fingers.

"I love you too baby."

"Hey. You said dinner was ready right?" Danielle asked as she strolled into the kitchen with Mason on her tail.

"Yes Dear. It's all done, Can you set the table?" Regina asked her daughter while she put Roland in his booster chair.

"Sure."

"Wait till you try my Mom's food. I swear she's like the best cook EVER." Danielle told the boy as they placed the plates on the table carefully.

Regina watched on from across the room, letting Roland's words sink in as the wheels in her head started to turn.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Tell your Mom dinner was great. I wish I could stay longer but my Dad's pretty strict with curfew." The boy spoke as they walked down her drive.

"It's all good. My mom will be happy you said that." Danielle said with a smile, Trying to ignore the obvious tension between the two.

"About before." Mason started, Danielle's mind went into alarm mode cutting the conversation off straight away.

"Probably best not to talk about it Y'know?" She told him keeping her eyesight on the ground.

"If that's what you want." The boy said with a sigh.

"I'll see you on Monday." Mason offered the girl a wave as he left her drive and began his walk home.

Danielle sighed deeply to herself before skulking back up her drive and into her house. She shut the door behind her a let out a deep breath. What the fuck was she gonna do now?


	5. Family is everything

**Holy mother of Mary Margaret. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews guys, You keep my inspiration coming so** **thank you!xoxox**

 _ **Rosettaqueen20:**_ _I'm glad you loved the last chapter xo_

 ** _Hevelinchris:_** _If I didn't know any_ better _I'd say you can read minds! Hope you love this chapter & thank you so much for your continued support! Your reviews always brighten my day xoxo_

 _ **.oncer12:**_ _I am so glad you like it! Thank you so much for your lovely review, It really makes writing worth it! I promise you'll see a lot more Regina &Roland and Ofcourse her relationship with Henry and Danielle! I hope you enjoy this chapter and again thank you xoxo_

Sleep hadn't come easy for Danielle, Everytime she felt herself drifting off pictures of a certain brunnete boy invaded her mind and made it impossible for her to get a restful sleep. She had no idea how she was going to deal with the situation when she saw him in school. She had messed up. Bad.

"What should we have for breakfast my little munchkin." Regina asked Roland, Tickling his sides as they giggled together.

"Soldiers Mommy." The boy shouted, Kicking his feet against his booster seat.

"What do we say my boy?" Robin reminded him as he strolled into the kitchen, Placing a soft kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Pweaseeee." The boy whined, Flashing his mother the toothiest grin he could.

"Of course we can." Regina to the toddler, As she began to slice his toast into thin strips.

Danielle came stumbling into the kitchen scratching her head, She was beyond exhausted, Good thing Sunday was family day. She couldn't picture doing anything other than lounging around the house.

"Good morning." Robin greeted with a smile, Pulling out a chair for the teen before helping his love make breakfast.

"Mornin." She muttered as she pulled her hair up and out of her eyes. After placing a kiss on Roland's cheek and fist bumping Henry she slumped into her chair tiredly and lay her head back with a sigh.

"Are you okay Dear?" Regina asked as she placed the food on the table, Taking a seat beside her Daughter with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine, Just didn't sleep." At the sight of food Danielle seemed to liven up slightly, Pouring Henry and herself a glass of orange juice sluggishly.

"Something on your mind?" Regina said over her coffee cup.

"Nah. Just restless I guess." Danielle told her nonchalantly. She attacked her scrambled eggs like they were the last thing on earth, Feeling better with a full stomach.

"Hey Mom could we go out today?" Henry asked her, Sipping his Orange juice once he had. His eyes shined with Hope and Regina couldn't deny his request.

"Where would you like to go my little prince?" Henry's nose scrunched up at his familiar nickname sending a small wave of sadness through Regina as she realised her little boy wasn't so little anymore.

"I was thinking we could go to the stables, Danielle's never been. Maybe we could teach her to ride Rocinàte?" Roland cheered at the idea making Robin chuckle deeply.

"That's a good idea Henry. What do you think Danielle?" Regina asked her eldest softly, She felt slightly guilty that she had missed so much of Danielle's life she still had so much to teach her.

"Sure. That'd be cool." Danielle took a small look around the table and smiled brightly.

"Then it's settled." Regina finished rising from her chair gracefully she rinsed her mug out and placed it back in it's spot. Danielle watched her Mother in awe, As she often did. She was a freakin queen by nature.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Danielle took back what she said earlier. The stables were most definitely NOT cool. The smell made her want to vomit and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Regina told her she'd have to muck out the stables first.

She was covered in dirt and her body screamed for rest that wouldn't come, She felt completley out of place. Even Roland knew how to ride, With help from Robin of course. Once again she felt like an outsider and it sucked.

She gave it her best shot, After all they did have fun. Or rather Henry had fun watching her struggle. Even laughed when she lost her footing and fell straight into a pile of mud. Lucky for her she'd remembered to bring her sketch pad, With a huff she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked slowly through the grass, Enjoying the feeling of the sun on her bare skin she picked a spot; One she'd had her eye on since she got there.

She took up residence under a billowing willow tree, It's branches so long they hung around her; Keeping her safe and concealed. The sun spotted through the leaves still providing her with the heat she found so comforting.

She grabbed her sketch pad and pencils and allowed herself to be sucked into a different world, Entirely her own. She hummed to herself quietly as her pencil slid across the page in the most intricate way, Creating an exact replica of what was in front of her.

Roland was on the back of a small brown steed, Robin keeping him steady as they started to trot. Henry clapped and cheered as his little brother giggled, Danielle even managed to capture the light in their eyes as they watched on happily.

The teen continued to hum to herself, Letting out all her stress and tension as she did. She could sit for hours this way, Alone with her thoughts and her drawings. She barely noticed the shadow that seemed to overtake her.

"In your own little world I see." At that Danielle jumped, Fear flashed in her eyes breifly as she scrambled to hide the page. She said nothing just stared out into the field tucking her hair behind her ears as she did.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Her Mother's voice was soothing as she took her seat beside Danielle and for a moment the girl felt like a complete and utter moron. Of course she didn't! She wasn't him. Could never be. Danielle often thought about her adoptive Father and how little regard he had for his family when he'd return early hours of the morning in a fit of rage, Sure he'd never hurt her physically. But emotionally she was a mess.

"Sorry." The teen muttered, Not feeling completley comfortable with making eye contact just yet she focused her attention on her family.

"What's wrong baby?" Regina rested her hand lightly on her Daughter's arm as she waited patiently for her reply.

"It's just not my thing y'know? I feel like I don't belong." Danielle sighed deeply as she spoke to her mother, She'd never told her about her feelings before. Never even mentioned this particular subject to Regina.

"Remember what I told you when you first came home, You're as much a part of this family as anybody else Danielle." Regina's voice was soft and sounded like literal velvet.

"I guess." The girl muttered, Handing the older brunnette the page she'd previously tried to hide. If it weren't for Regina Danielle wouldn't talk, She would let her worries and insecurities fester inside her until she exploded.

Regina gasped when she inspected the page, It was truly beautiful and once again Regina found herself feeling guilty when she considered how much she still didn't know about her firstborn.

"Danielle... This is beautiful." Regina brushed her fingers across the page gently in awe, Danielle had really captured everything; No detail going unnoticed.

"It's not that goo..."

"Just take the compliment." Regina interrupted Placing a small kiss on Danielle's cheek and smiled.

The warmth that instantly inherited Danielle's body was something she'd probably never get used to. But it was a daily reminder that she was finally home.

"I actually have something for you." Danielle exclaimed, Rooting around in her bag until she found the desired object.

She carefully unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to her Mother, Enjoying the way her eyes lit up as she did.

"How..." Regina asked breathlessly, She looked down at the drawing and smiled. Her Daughter had managed to capture everything, When Regina looked down she saw all the things she once hoped to be and it had just hit her that finally she was.

"I hope you don't mind, I couldn't help it. You looked so happy, I wanted you to always remember that you're good. And that I love you." Danielle smiled softly when she saw tears gather in Regina's eyes. She launched forward towards her Mother and held her tightly Letting out a deep sigh as she did.

"I can't believe I have you back."Regina whispered as she held her Daughter tightly. Once Upon A Time she had nobody and now she had a family, A soulmate and hope.

As much as Regina tried to keep her tears at bay she couldn't, Her Daughter was finally in her arms after 17 years and she still couldn't believe it. She held her tightly for the fear it could all be a cruel dream and she would wake up alone without her Daughter, Her love and her family.

But it was true the former queen felt it, The slow pulse of Danielle's heart, She felt the teen's arms wrapped tightly around her and she knew that in that moment she had never felt more at peace.

The tender moment was disrupted by a childish squeel, The two separated and watched on with a smile as a small boy with untamed curls ran towards them, A huge smile present on his face.

"Did you see me mama? I rode a Horsy." The boy said with pride his chest puffed out as he stopped in front on the two.

"I did and I am so proud of you baby." Regina picked up the boy and placed him in her lap, Her other arm still wrapped around Danielle's waist.

Roland placed a sloppy kiss on his Mother's cheek before crawling over to his sister, Resting his head on her chest while she held him.

"Will you come play sissy? I pwomise it's not that hard, Daddy will help." The toddler told her soothingly, Suddenly livening up when he saw his Father and older brother strolling towards them.

"Won't you Daddy?!" He shouted, Making Danielle's ears ring from the close proximity, Still. She couldn't stay angry.

"I will my boy." Robin flashed a soft smile Danielle's way before taking a seat next to Regina.

"It's okay Y'know." Henry told the younger brunnette.

"It took me a while to get the hang of it too." Danielle suddenly felt stupid for getting so worked up, Her family was here to help her, To protect her and instead of letting that happen she isolated herself. Let her past failiures and fears ruin the only truly beautiful thing in her life, A new found determination took root in her at that moment. She was done pushing her family away.

"I guess I could give it another go." She told her family with a smile.

"If Robin doesn't mind spotting?" She asked him slowly with a smile, Her small way of trying to let the man in. The man who'd stolen her Mother's heart and saved her from the darkness. He deserved a chance and Danielle was finally ready to give him one.

Robin looked at Regina slowly, A smile on his face and a glint in his eye. Seeing the teen's offer exactly how she'd meant it. A chance.

"Of course I will." He told her softly, Helping his girlfriend up off the ground the five of them strolled slowly towards the stables, Laughing as they did.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Regina sat on the sofa with Robin, The curtains drawn and the lights off. The only light & sound in the room came from the TV in the corner while the two curled up together.

"She's opening up to you." Regina whispered softly, She lay her head on Robin's chest and took comfort in the healthy heart that was beating beneath it. She found it soothing almost like a lullaby that made her eyes droop and her body completley relax.

"I would never try to replace Daniel, I just want her to know that I see her as much as mine as I do Roland and Henry." Robin told her, He stroked her hair carefully as they lay together. In the past there was always a threat of impending doom which is why Robin loved these moments. The subtle and quiet ones where absolutley nothing was happening yet he'd never felt more at home.

"She knows Robin. She's had a hard life, I should've been there." Regina's voice was sad and she found herself wondering would she ever let that sadness go? She had given up a child and immensely regretted it every second of every day. A sudden realisation hit her, She now knew exactly how Emma felt when she first came to Storybrooke and she felt the guilt of her actions overcome her.

"You did what you had to. But she's home where she belongs and you're together. It's time to let go of the past love." Regina clung to him for dear life, He always knew what to say. In her days as the Evilqueen she'd severely underestimated the power of true love. Back then she thought she could live without it, Alone and unloved. But now she couldn't see herself ever going a day without gazing into her soulmates eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked him, Her eyes strained to look at his In the darkness of the room. Wrapped up I'm his embrace she felt like she could take on the world and that was the most extraordinary feeling in the world.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." He grasped her chin tenderly and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The two lay together comfortable until they drifted off into a restful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
